As Always
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esto surgió luego de "Kill shot", espero que les guste! Castle le escribe una carta a Kate para mostrarle su apoyo y amor luego de la crisis por la que ha pasado... Kate decide contestarle... personalmente! Capítulo 2  final  listo!
1. Chapter 1

**Porque queríamos un poco más de contención por parte de Rick hacia Kate, aunque honestamente no cambiaría nada de ese magnífico episodio, escribí esto... espero que lo disfruten! **

**Mi admiración y respeto por Stana Katic, que particularmente en este episodio, me hizo recordar el porqué de la elección de mi Nickname aquí! Para cuando algún premio que corrobore lo que todos sabemos?  
><strong>

**As always**

Cuando Kate salió del consultorio de su terapeuta, sonrió casi sin poder evitarlo. Realmente se sentía preparada para dar un paso adelante y tratar de ser "más que quien era" y en su interior sabía que todo tenía que ver con simplificar las cosas y darle una oportunidad a su relación con Castle…

Subió a su auto y suspiró. Al arrancar el motor estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que cuando quiso acordar estaba frente al precinto. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, sin duda le tenía que dar más importancia a su corazón…

Castle se había ido temprano, pero lo había escuchado decir a Ryan que volvería a darle unos datos que al detective le interesaban para su boda…

Cuando el ascensor llegó al cuarto piso, Kate respiró profundamente y salió, con paso decidido pero un poco nerviosa…

Llegó a su escritorio y no pudo reprimir la sensación de tristeza que le provocaba el hecho de no encontrarlo ahí… levantó la vista y divisó a Ryan hablando con otro oficial. Cuando el detective detectó su presencia, se acercó a ella.

Comenzó a comentarle sobre un nuevo caso en el que trabajaba, y aunque sabía que Kate había pedido unas horas de descanso, no podía evitar pedirle su opinión, la consideraba muy valiosa…

Kate lo escuchó con atención y lo aconsejó, y luego, cuando Ryan casi terminaba de explicarle sus teorías, la vio cansada y mirando su reloj.

-Hey… estás apurada? No me gustaría demorarte…- le dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-No, está bien…-dijo Kate y divisó un sobre con su nombre sobre el escritorio que no había visto al llegar.

-Ah, casi me olvido… ese sobre lo dejó Castle para ti…- dijo Ryan y la observó dudar antes de tomarlo.

-Él… él ya se fue?- dijo Kate tratando de que el nerviosismo no se notara.

-Si… iba hacia el Old Haunt… tenía algunas cosas que arreglar en el bar…- dijo Ryan y sonrió cuando la escuchó suspirar aliviada.

Kate tomó el sobre y notó que sus dedos temblaban. Ryan se fue sin que ella lo advirtiera. De alguna forma, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba espacio.

"Kate" decía el sobre… ni "Detective Beckett" ni solamente "Beckett"… y Kate sintió una punzada de alegría al notarlo. Castle solo la llamaba por su nombre en los momentos realmente importantes…

Se reclinó en su silla y abrió el sobre, aspirando hondo antes de leerlo…

"_Kate: _

_Siempre he sabido que entre nosotros, una mirada, un gesto, valen más que mil palabras… y créeme que hasta ahora lo he disfrutado y confío en seguir haciéndolo, pero en esta oportunidad, luego de todo lo que hemos pasado en estas horas, y cobardemente, sin estar seguro de encontrar el mejor momento para hablar personalmente, he decidido hacerte llegar mis palabras por este medio._

_He sufrido cada minuto contigo durante este caso, Kate… no pude evitarlo… y no pude evitar sufrir porque no pude evitar que sufrieras… y eso es lo que más me dolió…_

_Se que estarás mejor pronto, confío en eso, porque es una de las cosas que admiro de ti, la forma en que sales adelante siempre… _

_Pero quiero dejar en claro algo, porque tengo miedo de que creas que lo he olvidado: yo estoy aquí… y seguiré estando aquí mientras lo necesites… no me he ido a ninguna parte… se que supiste agradecer el espacio que te he dado y tengo que reconocer que me costó mucho hacerlo… _

_Y también se que necesitas tiempo y recuerdo todo lo que me dijiste aquel día en el parque, cuando nos encontramos después de tres meses…_

_Sin embargo no me avergüenza decir que espero ansioso el día en que me digas que estás lista para dejar tus fantasmas atrás y mirar hacia adelante, conmigo, claro… _

_Pero hasta ese momento, quiero que sepas que seguiré a tu lado… SIEMPRE… _

_RC"_

Kate cerró los ojos y dejó que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan. Era imposible que él la conociera tanto. Era imposible que supiera exactamente lo que tenía que decir y cuando.

Pero luego abrió los ojos y sonrió. Era posible, porque era el hombre que ella amaba. El único al que realmente había amado, el único que la había salvado (incontables veces), que la había respetado, que ha había lastimado también, por qué no admitirlo? Y que la amaba tanto que había decidido esperarla…

Y entonces Kate se preguntó que pensaría su madre de Castle… sin duda lo adoraría tal como su padre lo hacía… porque bastaba con escuchar la forma en que ella se expresaba sobre él para saber cuanto lo amaba y cuanto la amaba él a ella.

Decepcionar a su madre no estaba en sus planes… pero la pregunta era… decepcionaría a su madre si por ser feliz no lograba resolver su caso? O la decepcionaría aún más si no lograba ser feliz en pos de dedicar su vida a resolver su crimen, aún sin saber si algún día lo lograría?

Kate pasó sus dedos por sus mejillas y sus ojos para secar sus lágrimas. Estaba lista… y con solo leer las palabras de Castle en la carta, se sentía en la obligación de hacérselo saber…

* * *

><p>Richard Castle había terminado de hacer las cuentas que necesitaba sobre su ahora muy frecuentado bar. Estaba satisfecho con los ingresos, no porque los necesitara, sino porque le hacía bien sentirse exitoso en los negocios…<p>

Su mente se disparó y recordó el último caso. Recordó la mirada de Kate… el miedo reflejado en su expresión. Sintió un escalofrío cuando trató de imaginarse la tortura por la que habría tenido que pasar. La había visto escaparse y encerrarse para llorar. Y la había visto salir un rato después, recompuesta pero con signos de haber llorado mucho…

Recordó la carta y se preguntó si ella ya la habría leído… pensó en llamarla, pero no quiso molestarla. Parte de su premisa de estar cerca y no presionarla era controlar su necesidad persistente de hablar con ella, de bsaber como estaba, de estar cerca… Suspiró con cansancio y apagó las luces de su oficina en el sótano.

La escalera estaba apenas iluminada y él decidió que de todas maneras era suficiente. Subió cada escalón con cansancio, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa…

Cuando llegó arriba, sus ojos trataron de acostumbrarse a la luz y cuando por fin pudo divisar lo que había frente a él, se encontró cara a cara con Kate…

Hacía siglos que no la veía con el cabello suelto… de hecho no estaba suelto del todo, lo llevaba recogido un poco, pero la mayor parte caía por debajo de los hombros, ondulado… Kate era bella de cualquier forma, pero él la estaba viendo con una luz muy particular ese día…

-Hey…- le dijo y sonrió genuinamente sorprendido.

-Hey…- dijo ella y sonrió como hacía mucho no la veía sonreír.

-Pensé que habías ido a descansar…- le dijo de pronto nervioso y sin aire.

-Si… pero volví al precinto y…- dijo y bajó la vista con timidez, tenía la carta en la mano pero él no lo había advertido.

-Pasó algo?- preguntó él sin comprender.

Ryan me dijo que me dejaste esto…- dijo levantando el sobre y él lo miró y luego la miró a ella.

-Quieres sentarte?- le dijo y reprimió su deseo de tocarla, para acompañarla con su mano como había hecho millones de veces, indicándole que podía sentarse.

-No me hace falta… quería hablar contigo… pero si estás ocupado…- le dijo y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-Leíste la carta?- le preguntó él y esperó a que ella asintiera- entonces deberás saber que "estar" significa que nunca estoy ocupado para ti…- le dijo sonriendo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Cuando dije ocupado, me refería a con pocas posibilidades de tomarte un momento… no a que no quisieras tomártelo…

-Me estoy yendo a casa… te llevo?- le dijo él planeando tomarse un taxi.

-Estoy con mi auto… te llevo yo…- sonrió ella.

Salieron del Old Haunt en silencio. Como siempre, disfrutando de su compañía sin tener que decirlo. Cuando se sentaron en el auto de ella, Rick la notó dubitativa y no pudo ocultar su curiosidad.

-De qué querías hablarme?- le preguntó.

-De la carta…- le dijo ella.

-Te escucho…- le dijo él y la vio tragar saliva con nerviosismo.

-Quería decirte que tus palabras me llegaron mucho…- dijo ella y aspiró hondo, como si le faltara el aire- y de todas formas, aunque me gustó leerlo, todo lo que pusiste en la carta, lo sabía perfectamente…- le dijo y lo miró de costado, sonriendo con timidez.

-Creí conveniente recordártelo… - dijo él que también estaba nervioso.

-Me parece bien… y te lo agradezco...- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pero?

-No hay peros… lo que quería decirte era algo en respuesta a esta carta…

-No es necesario… no era mi intención…

-Castle… tengo que hacerlo… lo necesito… - le dijo y sin pensarlo, colocó una mano sobre su hombro y la retiró enseguida, reprimiéndose como solía hacerlo.

-Está bien… te escucho…- le dijo él.

-Tus palabras me llegaron mucho… aunque ya las sabía… y quería contarte que… estos días… además de tu ayuda y la de Javi… tuve la ayuda de mi terapeuta…

-Roger?

-No… he continuado con mi terapia psicológica luego del apto que me dieron hace un tiempo, cuando me reintegré al trabajo… y mi terapeuta está siendo de gran ayuda…

-Me alegra… habla muy bien de ti el hecho de que hayas podido aceptar ayuda…

-Lo se y estoy muy conforme… pero lo que quería decirte es que… mi terapeuta me dijo que para poder sanar mi cabeza… tengo que encontrar la forma hacer las paces con mis heridas, tanto físicas como psíquicas…

-Es cierto…

-Y tengo que comprender… que pase lo que pase… no tengo la certeza de que podré resolver el caso de mi madre…

-Te dije que tarde o temprano…

-Escucha Rick…no es eso… mi gran temor es no desilusionar a mi madre… además de encontrar respuestas, por supuesto… y me pregunto si parte de no desilusionar a mi madre, no estará relacionado también con el hecho de no poder ser feliz, en la búsqueda de cerrar esa historia…

-Lo había pensado… es cierto… - asintió él.

-Entonces estás de acuerdo?- le preguntó con seriedad.

-Si… por supuesto… pero yo no se por qué me preguntas a mi…- fingió no comprender.

-Rick… me escribiste una carta… y la sentí desde tu corazón…

-Y desde mi alma…- sonrió él.

-Mi terapeuta dice que puede ayudarme con el síndrome de stress postraumático… pero necesito estar decidida…

Si…- dijo él para que ella continuara.

-Me di cuenta de que quiero ser más de lo que soy… quiero ser feliz, Rick… y si no puedo resolver el caso de mi madre, cabe la posibilidad de que no sea feliz nunca…- dijo y algunas lágrimas escaparon y corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Eso…- dijo y le tomó las manos- es muy pesado, Kate…

-Lo se…- dijo ella y asintió con la cabeza- y por eso… tomé una decisión…

Rick quiso decir algo, pero no pudo… rogaba que la decisión tuviera un final feliz, pero no podía asegurarlo.

-Voy a aceptar esa ayuda, Rick… quiero decir… estoy lista… estoy lista para dejar atrás mi obsesión e intentar ser feliz…

-Kate…- dijo sin soltarla y ella lo miró a los ojos con una intensidad que lo dejó sin palabras durante unos segundos- estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?- preguntó él.

-Estoy diciendo… Rick… que así como hace un tiempo, como recordaste en tu carta… te dije que no estaba lista para afrontar ninguna relación… ahora quiero estarlo… lógicamente esto no sucede de un día para el otro pero hace un tiempo que yo estoy sintiendo cosas que me indican que es así…

-Pero… el sentimiento…- intentó decir él.

-El sentimiento está… siempre estuvo… por eso me atreví a pedirte que esperaras… porque eso fue lo que hice…

-Lo se… lo se, Kate…- dijo él y fue su turno de dejar caer algunas lágrimas.

-Pero?- dijo ella deseando que él no estuviera echándose atrás.

-No se que hacer, Kate… hace mucho tiempo que no quiero dar un paso en falso contigo…

-No lo harás, Rick… - dijo ella y se acercó un poco.

-Qué sientes por mi, Kate?- dijo él mirando alternativamente sus ojos y sus labios, estaban demasiado cerca.

-Tanto…- dijo ella

-Por favor, Kate…- le rogó él.

-Te amo, Rick… y ese amor me llena el alma y el corazón de una manera que nunca pensé que podría ocurrir… yo pensé que podría elegir… y no porque no quisiera que fueras tú… sino porque pensé que diría… este es el momento… pero cuando llegaste a mi vida… simplemente… no pude manejarlo más… y me revelé… tanto… y me fuiste demostrando que mi corazón, que fue el primero en elegirte, no se había equivocado… - le dijo y se interrumpió cuando el apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, estaba llorando.

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo él y ella acarició su cara y luego bajó la mano. Sus cabezas seguían frente contra frente.

-Lo se… y me avergüenza tanto haberte ocultado eso…- dijo y miró hacia abajo.

-Siempre supe que recordabas… y a pesar de mi desilusión al principio, me di cuenta porqué lo negabas…

-Lo siento…- dijo y levantó la cabeza, apenas rozando sus labios con los de él, fue una caricia tenue, casi imperceptible.

-Kate… estás preparada para nuestro primer beso?- le preguntó y ella sonrió, mirando sus labios.

-Totalmente lista… - dijo ella aún sonriendo.

Rick la tomó de la cara con ambas manos y capturó sus labios con suavidad. Kate se quedó estática. Quería responderle pero también fantaseaba con que él manejara la situación. Rick deslizó suavemente su lengua, acariciándola con tanto cuidado que ella pensó que se desmayaría esperando a que él se decidiera.

Kate sintió que debía hacer algo para darle a entender que quería más… entreabrió sus labios y utilizó su lengua para devolverle algunas caricias. Él se sintió mas confiado y ahondó el beso y cuando la sintió suspirar, perdió todo el control que tenía y la apretó contra su cuerpo posesivamente mientras la besaba como si fuese la última vez.

Algunos segundos pasaron y de repente él se separó casi violentamente de ella, que se quedó mirándolo confusa.

Rick se bajó del auto maldiciendo y dio la vuelta, abriéndole la puerta y haciéndola bajar.

Kate le siguió la corriente sin comprender demasiado lo que ocurría. Él empujó la puerta y luego a ella contra el auto. Lo próximo que Kate sintió fue el cuerpo de él sobre el de ella, imposiblemente amoldado y sus labios a milímetros de los de ella.

-Ahora si…- dijo él y sonrió, besándola con tal pasión que ella sintió que se recostaba sobre el auto con el ímpetu del beso.

Las manos de Kate lo acariciaron mientras se deslizaban hacia su cuello, acercándolo más, si fuese posible. Rick tenía ambas manos apoyadas en los costados de la cadera de ella, impidiéndole moverse, como si temiera que ella se escapase.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de exploración, tuvieron que separarse. Jadeando y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Kate lanzó una carcajada y provocó una sonrisa en él.

-Estás bien?- le dijo, notando algo de incomodidad.

-Si… lo siento…- dijo él obligándose a sonreír- pensé que ahora venía la parte en que me despierto y me doy cuenta de que todo fue un sueño…

-Rick… esto es un sueño…- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír Kate- es nuestro sueño…- agregó y besó sus labios con ternura.

Luego del beso, Rick la mantuvo abrazada y la miró largamente a los ojos.

-Qué?- dijo ella sonriendo luego de unos minutos.

-No quiero que esta noche se termine nunca… estoy tan feliz…- dijo él.

-Mañana será igual… no hay vuelta atrás, Rick… confía en mi… -le dijo ella y lo abrazó, fundiendo su cuerpo con el de él.

-Amor…- le dijo él luego de que se separaran un poco y volvieran a mirarse a los ojos- creo que será mejor que me lleves…

Pasó algo?- preguntó ella con preocupación, aunque la forma en que él la había llamado no le había pasado desapercibida.

-Esto que nos está pasando… me gusta demasiado… y creo que sería mucho pretender que pasáramos la noche juntos…- le dijo y la miró expectante, esperando que ella asintiera y le diera la razón.

Kate bajó la vista y Rick, aún en la oscuridad pudo percibir que se ruborizaba.

-Yo creo que ambos somos adultos, Rick… y te he hecho esperar demasiado… - le dijo y levantó la vista justo para ver la expresión juguetona en los ojos de él.

-Tu casa o la mía?- dijo casi sin poder respirar él y ella sonrió.

-La mía queda más cerca…- dijo Kate y por un momento entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

-Vamos…- jadeó él luego de unos segundos y se subieron al auto…

Kate lo miró de costado y no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se hinchaba de orgullo. Todas las dudas que había tenido en algún momento con respecto a Castle se desvanecieron en aquel instante, sabía que mantener una relación con él no sería algo fácil… como ninguna pareja lo era, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo… Rick y ella se merecían el intento…

* * *

><p><strong>Podría terminarlo aquí y creo que estaría muy bien, pero se que hay algunas personas por aquí que disfrutarían de una segunda parte M... escucho sugerencias! Gracias por leerlo!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí está la continuación de este fic... espero que les guste... M... así que los que no estén preparados, no lean... dedicado a todos lo que me alientan en cada fic que publico! Gracias! Su ayuda es invaluable! ;)  
><strong>

**Capítulo 2**

Kate suspiró mientras intentaba colocar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su loft, Rick había descubierto su lugar más sensible en la zona del cuello, casi llegando a la altura de la nuca y trabajaba impetuosamente para estimularla, estaba detrás de ella, sus manos acariciando suavemente su abdomen.

-Mmm… Rick…- jadeó intentando detenerlo para poder concentrarse en abrir la puerta.

-Abre ya… Kate…- jadeó él sin abandonar su tarea.

-No puedo…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada, no podía creer que él no se diera cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre ella.

Rick separó sus labios un momento de ella y Kate jadeó casi extrañándolo. Y en un movimiento rápido, la hizo girar en redondo hasta que quedó frente a él y tomó la llave de su mano.

-Crees que me conquistarás con tu agilidad, Sr. Castle?- le dijo ella con sus labios a milímetros de él.

-No… no me hace falta conquistarte…- le dijo él siguiéndole el juego y la vio morderse el labio, provocativamente.

-Ah no?- la voz de Kate merecía un capítulo especial en su libro de memorias con ella, ese libro que seguramente, algún día escribiría. Rick sintió un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda cuando ella continuó hablando- tan notorio es que me muero por ti?- le dijo en tono bajo y sexy.

-No mas notorio de lo que es que yo me muero por ti…- le dijo él y ella sonrió provocativa y lo escuchó girar la llave.

Kate se distrajo un segundo pensando que él la soltaría para entrar, pero él la volvió a besar impetuosamente mientras entraban a los tumbos, incapaces de controlar sus reacciones un minuto más.

Rick empujó la puerta y tomó en brazos a Kate, que rio divertida. Sin dejar de besarla, la llevó hasta su habitación y la depositó en la cama. Rick iba a incorporarse, para poder quitarse la chaqueta, pero ella se lo impidió, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo y besándolo profundamente.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que volvieron a separarse, jadeando y sintiendo que tenían ropa de más.

Rick se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano. Y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, tomaron turnos y cada uno le quitó la ropa al otro, entre besos y caricias. Y cada tanto, se miraban a los ojos y se repetían cuanto se amaban.

Pronto, la ropa dejó de ser un impedimento y cuando estuvieron piel contra piel, él la hizo recostar en la cama y comenzó a acariciarla.

-Tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que me imaginé acariciándote?- le dijo él con suavidad mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y la escuchaba reaccionar a cada caricia con intensidad, como si no pudiera controlarse.

-Yo también Rick…- dijo ella y luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras él la seguía acariciando hábilmente.

-Me alegra saber eso…- le dijo y reemplazó sus manos por sus labios, logrando algunos jadeos que le permitieron comprender que hacía bien las cosas.

-Rick…- dijo ella y gimió cuando él llegó a su parte más íntima, llevado por su forma de reaccionar a sus caricias.

-Hermosa… eres hermosa, Kate…- le dijo él y la estimuló un momento más, hasta que se reunió con ella y la besó largamente mientras se colocaba sobre ella, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Kate, desesperado por sentir cada milímetro de su piel…

No pasó mucho tiempo más hasta que él la tomó por completo, deteniéndose un momento para que ella se acostumbrara a él.

-Te amo tanto, Rick…- le dijo ella al oído cuando, segundos más tarde, él comenzó a moverse.

-Yo también, Kate…- le dijo él mientras intentaba establecer un ritmo.

En ese momento dejaron de hablar, solo se besaban y se miraban alternativamente a los ojos, concentrados en sentirse y hacer sentir al otro.

Rick esperó pacientemente a que Kate llegara al clímax y luego se dejó llevar, sintiéndose tan cansado como feliz cuando observó la sonrisa de Kate, observándolo y tratando de apaciguar su respiración.

-Estás bien amor?- le preguntó cuando observó lágrimas en sus ojos, reflejo fiel de lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

-Estoy bien…- le dijo ella y dejó caer algunas lágrimas de emoción.

Rick se desconectó suavemente de ella y la abrazó con ternura mientras besaba su frente. Kate suspiró y se acomodó en sus brazos. No estaba segura de cómo seguirían las cosas, pero sabía que no se arrepentiría de haber dado ese paso con Rick…

Kate apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Rick y se relajó escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Se sentía segura, en calma y feliz. Su mente divagó un momento más, preguntándose por qué no había tomado la decisión de estar con él antes… se quedó dormida antes de poder encontrar la respuesta.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el perfil de Rick, durmiendo plácidamente a su lado y Kate sonrió. Como había podido sobrevivir todo ese tiempo sin expresarle su amor? Cómo había podido estar a punto de morir sin decirle lo que sentía? Cómo había podido estar con Josh, que aunque fuera una buena persona no provocaba en ella más que admiración?<p>

Kate contempló a Rick durante un momento y estudió sus facciones, y aunque las conocía de memoria, no pudo evitar que sus dedos se deslizaran suavemente por su cara.

Al principio, Rick no se movió, estaba profundamente dormido. Y Kate pudo disfrutar de acariciarlo, no porque se avergonzara de hacerlo frente a él, sino porque pudo disfrutarlo sin interrupciones…

Kate continuó con su exploración silenciosamente, sonriendo de vez en cuando, cuando él hacía algún gesto. Pronto, abandonó su cara y siguió por su pecho, alternando sus dedos y sus labios, suavemente, sin inhibiciones… pero cuando Kate llegó a su abdomen, se detuvo un momento y lo miró, insegura de seguir adelante.

Con timidez, deslizó sus dedos y lo acarició por debajo de la sábana. Rick se movió un poco y suspiró, mostrándole que sus caricias hacían mucho efecto en él. Y ahí fue cuando ella decidió no quería reprimirse más. Y cuando deslizó sus labios justo donde segundos antes habían estado sus dedos, escuchó la voz de él.

-Dios, Kate… dime que no estoy soñando…- le dijo él y cuando ella levantó la vista y lo miró, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Kate no dijo nada, continuó con su tarea. Rick cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento, temiendo que las cosas terminaran demasiado rápido, pero ella bajó el ritmo y le permitió relajarse un poco.

Minutos después, Rick jadeó y la llamó.

-Kate… quiero hacerte el amor… ven aquí…- le dijo y ella se reunió con él, besándolo en los labios mientras se colocaba en el lugar indicado, sobre él.

Rick sonrió cuando la sintió descender y la tomó por completo. Su cabello enmarcando su cara, estaba despeinada y con los labios entreabiertos por la excitación, pero él la veía perfecta.

Kate se movió estableciendo rápidamente un ritmo y Rick se dedicó a acariciarla con intensidad. Y cuando él advirtió que ella estaba cerca del máximo placer, se incorporó un poco, y la besó lánguidamente hasta que la escuchó gritar su nombre y sintió que sin planearlo, él también lo hacía…

Cuando Kate volvió a acomodarse en los brazos de Rick, extenuada, él sonrió y ella, que no lo estaba mirando, se incorporó, apoyándose contra su codo y lo miró sonriente.

-Qué?- le dijo con curiosidad.

-Nunca pensé que me despertarías así, detective…- le dijo él y ella se mordió el labio seductora.

-Honestamente… yo tampoco…- dijo y ambos rieron.

-Ahora qué?- le dijo acariciando su cabello, casi reflexivamente.

-Creo que es tarde para decirte que tomemos las cosas con calma, no?- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Lo haremos al ritmo que necesites… yo solo… yo solo me contento de tenerte, Kate… siento que no puedo pedir más… - le dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien… tengo que admitir que de ser por mi, te invitaría a vivir conmigo… pero vayamos más despacio… veamos como nos sentimos… yo creo que estaremos bien…

-Estoy seguro…- agregó él y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Bien…- dijo ella satisfecha y sintió los dedos de él danzando por su cuerpo, sin pedir permiso- hey… - jadeó cuando sintió una renovada excitación creciendo en su cuerpo.

-Qué?- dijo él fingiendo inocencia.

-Castle, otra vez?- le dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando él reemplazó sus dedos por sus labios- acaso quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido?- dijo ella y sintió su piel erizarse cuando él rio, sin abandonar su tarea.

Momentos después, con sus piernas entrelazadas y mirándose a los ojos, ella acarició su cara.

-Te amo Rick…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, Kate…- le contestó él y continuaron acariciándose suavemente hasta que volvieron a quedarse dormidos. Nadie los apuraba, nadie los censuraba, solo eran ellos dos, compañeros, amigos, amantes… almas gemelas…

Cuando Kate se despertó esa tarde, no pudo evitar pensar en su madre y en todo lo que alguna vez se había comprometido a hacer por ella. Y cuando giró la cabeza y observó a Rick se dio cuenta de que quizás podría resolver el caso de su madre más adelante, pero que ella estaría feliz si supiera que ahora, ella había encontrado la felicidad con Rick…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! Espero opiniones y sugerencias! Gracias!<strong>


End file.
